totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame Iwasaki
Ayame Iwasaki is a supporting protagonist in Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code. Rather boisterous and a flighty flirt, Ayame is a member of the Execution Squad. She harbors loving thoughts towards Taku Habamaki, who cannot help but feel annoyed by her presence, but in no way does he have a disdain for her. Ayame is paired up with him during missions. Appearance Ayame is a young girl at an average height for her age, but also possesses a surprisingly curvaceous figure, which she uses on a time-to-time basis in order to seduce many boys, particularly Taku. She has multi-colored hair (maroon and turquoise) which is shoulder-length, a great complexion, burnt sienna eyes, and a nose piercing. Her clothing consists of an open green jacket, a white shirt with a black collar, a grey miniskirt with "spiked" ends (complete with black stockings with red stripes), and neon blue thigh-high boots. Ayame's most notable trait is her pronounced lisp, causing her to slur a majority of her sentences when she isn't calm. Personality Ayame is a very frivolous and hyperactive person, preferring the rougher adventures to the streamlined and, at least according to her, "dull" ones. Upon coming to the realization that she was to assassinate Machine Devils, she could not stand still at the thought of said activity. She is extremely boy-crazy and "nothing more than a flirt", wanting to meet every gorgeous male in the universe just so she can seduce and love them, which explains her blatantly obvious, clingy attitude towards Taku and playfulness when Zen Kazehara and Hideaki Tano are brought up in one way or another. Ayame knows, however, when a line is crossed. Once things suddenly begin coming to her, it would be wise for several people to not agitate her. Somebody can easily tell when the girl is serious, and that is usually when she coldly stares at her target without more than just five words. History Plot Eva Code Arc Lazarus Rising Arc The Soulless Phantom Arc Powers & abilities Voice portrayal *Chiwa Saitō (Japanese) *Maaya Uchida (Total Drama Sujira Mk IV; Japanese) *Alexis Tipton (English) *Kira Buckland (Total Drama Sujira: SAS x Execution Squad and Total Drama Sujira Mk IV; English) Trivial facts *As part of the entire "Seven Deadly Sins" classification, Ayame can be considered to be Lust, for she has a huge desire to encounter the whole opposite sex and get romantically involved with them in a certain condition... despite the fact that this stuff is typically played for laughs and nothing else. Quotes *(About Taku Habamaki) "He's sooooo dreamy I wanna hug 'em to death! I can do dat, right!? RIGHT!?!?" *(To Taku Habamaki) "Don'tcha know why I called ya here!? I want ya to team up wit me an' find da Eva Code. Afta all, ish da reason ya joined da Execution Squad... Ain't I right? Ya wanna git rid o' all da Machine Devils, so ish only fair if I tag 'long wit ya, Ta-kun!" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Mister, da one thing I hafta say ish dat ya raised one helluva boy. An' I love 'em, too, y'know! Ya need to make sure dat kitty babe's all fine, too... As a memba o' da Execution Squad, I'll be fightin' fer ya an' da others!!" Category:Female characters Category:15-year-olds Category:Supporting lead Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:Execution Squad Category:Characters Category:Protagonists